The present invention relates to a carrier for identification and travel documentation in the form of a necklace.
With the advent of terrorist activities, various travel restrictions have been implemented for travel by the multiple modes of mass or public transportation. Identification documents such a drivers license, passport, voter registration card as well as a ticket for travel are now a requisite for almost all modes of mass transportation including for airlines, buses, and trains. Attempting to maintain easy access to this documentation while simultaneously attempting to transport and move luggage, coats, jackets, and other materials has become a challenging activity. Thus there has developed a need for providing travelers with a means to access their travel documentation and to maintain such access.
Briefly, the present invention comprises an identification document and ticket carrier in the form of a necklace. More particularly a rectangular panel includes a plurality of pockets, some of which are transparent. The pockets are arranged on the front side of the panel. The back side of the panel includes a support strand or loop in the form of a cord attached to the back side. The loop may be adjusted in length and placed around the neck of an individual. The attachment of the loop to the back side of the panel insures that the panel will remain properly oriented in use so that the travel documentation in the pockets of the front side is easily accessible. One embodiment of the document carrier includes a fold over cover that enables the traveler to cover or protect the documentation when not needed and thereby provide a measure of privacy.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide an improved travel document carrier.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a document carrier which enables ease of access to the travel documents and which also provides visibility of those documents without removing them from the carrier.
A further object of the invention is to provide a document carrier which is rugged, attractive, inexpensive and easy to use in combination with standard travel documentation.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.